Crystal White Feathers
by dead account. message for new
Summary: After Akito and Shigure have their first child, something horrible happens and Akito starts reverting back to her old ways. How does this effect their child?
1. Gone

_**HEY! RHartRainbowDinos here! This is my second single written fanfic, About Akito and Shigure's daughter. The first chapter is her memoires, which is why its in all italics.**_

**_Don't do what i sometimes do an skip it! This is important, or you wont understand the story!_**

**_Also, you may not understand parts of this if you havent read Full Moon the manga and Fruits Basket the manga, because when they made the anime they changed so much of it and now its stupid, sorry to people who like the anime better, and its way different._**

_

* * *

__"She's so cute!" Tohru said. Akito passed her the newborn. "Is it a girl or a boy?"_

"Kaname. Her name is Kaname." Akito said. Shigure nodded and smiled.

**2 hours later**

_"A girl. Her name is Kaname." Akito said quietly._

_"EH!? . . . um, Akito-san isn't Kaname a boy name?"_

_"So's Tohru." Tohru couldn't say anything after that.  
_

**_5 years later  
_**

_"Mama! Daddy!" Kaname said. She ran to her parents. "Can I play with Haruna-chan?"_

_"Yuki and Machi's daughter?" Shigure asked. Kaname nodded._

_"Go ahead sweetie." Akito said. Haru and Rin's son walked over._

_"Let's go Kaname!" Aoi said. Kaname followed.  
_

**_2 years later (7 years old)  
_**

_"Come'n Aoi!" Kaname whisper yelled. They had been sneaking around the Sohma estate, pretending they were spies._

_"Kaname wait!" Aoi said. Kaname turned around._

_"Yeah Aoi?"_

_"I like you."_

_"I like you to Aoi!" Kaname smiled, not really knowing what was going on._

_3 months later_

_"Kaname? Kaname where are you? We're leaving know." Akito called._

_"Wait mum!" She ran down the hall, almost tripping on her yukata._

_"Kaname, we're getting you fitted for a school uniform, not a festival. Go change."_

_"But Mu-"_

_"Go." Akito patted Kaname on the back persuading her to go. She came back from her room wearing tennis shoes, socks that came just above her knees, a t-shirt and shorts._

_"Much better." Kaname rolled her eyes, preceding a quick smack on the head by her mother.  
_

_**4 years later (11 years old)**_

_  
"Aoi!" Kaname yelled. She ran up to her best friend and hugged him, nearly making him fall._

_"Hi Kaname." He said, seeming pretty used to this._

_"We're done! We're finally through with primary school!" Kaname said, gushing with excitement_

_"Yeah."  
_

**_1 year, 1o months later (13 years old)  
_**

_"Tachibana?"_

_"Boo." The light pink haired boy appeared behind her._

_"Tachibana! Your hair!" Kaname reached up and touched his messy hair._

_"Lost a bet with Kotoko. If I had one, she would've had to shave half her head." Tachibana had a devilish look on his face, giving Kaname doubts that he would've stopped at shaving her head._

_"And then you lost. What was the bet?"_

_" . . . Who could hold their breath the longest." Kaname smacked the front of his head._

_"Idiot. You're a BI – RD." she pulled in her arms and flapped her hands like wings. "And she, is a WA – TER dragon. THINK ABOUT IT."_

_Tachibana laughed. "Yeah . . . I guess I should've thought more about that." He touched Kaname's chin lightly._

_"Stupid children get punishment." Kaname said, reaching her arms up and around Tachibana's neck. She kissed him._

_"Ka-na-may!!" **[NOTE: i spelled Kaname's name like this to show how Aya's stretching out the name]** Aya called. Tachibana and Kaname ducked behind some boxes, as Aya walked past._

_"Is that Kazuma-dono and Saki-oba daughter?" Tachibana whispered. Kaname nodded. Kaname received a text on her phone. it was Aoi._

_"Your boyfriends calling~" Tachibana joked. "You better pick up before he gets jealous." he laughed._

_"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend." They got up to leave_

_"Then what am i?" Tachibana said sarcasticly, as they parted ways. Kaname stopped and said_

_"Distraction. Boredum. Escape. From all of this that has been shoved onto me." Tachibana turned around, but Kaname was gone._

**_  
1 years, 3 months, 2 weeks later (14 years old)  
_**

_"No! Father! Please don't leave me! Don't die! Father!" Tears poured from her eyes as Kaname begged. Akito was kneeled behind her, absolutely silent._

_"It's okay . . . Ka . . . name." Shigure said, weakly. "Akito . . . Kaname . . . I love you . . . both." _

_"Father!"  
_

**_3 days later (15 years old)  
_**

_Kaname woke up again, from that horrible dream. She looked at the clock. 4:44 am, it read._ Why does this keep happening. And i always wake up at the same time,_ She thought. She got out of bed and walked through the halls, hoping for something to eat. As she walked down the hallway, she heard faint sounds coming from her mothers room. She opened the door, just enough so she could see in, without being noticed. She saw her mother, sitting up in her bed, clutching a flower._

_"Shigure." She said through tears. Kaname was surprised, her mother was strong, she almost never cried._

_"Mama?" Kaname opened the door. She hadn't called Akito 'mama' since her father had been alive._

_"Shigure?" Akito lifted her tear streaked face from her hands. "Shigure? Shigure?"_

_"No . . . mother . . . it's Kaname. Your . . . daughter." Kaname whispered. "Father is dead. Remember? Mama?"_

_"No . . . No! He can't! He isn't! He promised! He promised he wouldn't leave me! He said i wouldn't be alone! He can't be dead!"_

_"Mama, he died in the shooting, remember he pushed me, when those people started shooting." Kaname had tears welling up in her eyes. _

_**  
The next morning**_

_Kaname woke up and walked into the kitchen. She hugged her mother and said, "Good morning mother!" with a smile. Akito turned around and glared at her._

_"You! Why did he die! If it wasn't for you, Shigure would still be alive! If you had died, he would still be here! Why did you kill him!?" Akito wrapped her hands around Kaname's neck and tried to choke her._

_"EEEK! Mu-Mum! Mum! Mother! -cough- st-stop-stop! I ca- I-I-I ca- Can- can't br-e-breath!" Kaname tried pulling on Akito's hands, with no effect._

_"Kaname-sama!" One of the maids rushed over._

_"Akito-sama!" maids, housekeepers, came to the two womens side, separating them, preventing them from causing more destruction to eachover._

_"He didn't have to die!"_

_"Why did you kill him!?!?!"_

_

* * *

_

"They're awake." "The Death Gods are awake." "They're awake." The Death Gods are awake."

"-whisper-"

"They're awake." "The Death Gods are awake." "They're awake." The Death Gods are awake."

"-whisper-"

"They're awake." "The Death Gods are awake." "They're awake." The Death Gods are awake."

Kaname lay on a large queen sized white bed. She was lying on a thin sheet. The bed was in the middle of a large black room, which seemed to go on and on, with black walls, a black ceiling, and black floor. On the ceiling hung multiple incredibly long, thin, off-white sheets, all connecting at the ceiling. The sheets each dipped down into a syncline before attaching to different places on the walls. Crystal-like feathers lay everywhere on the ground.

Kaname woke a facing a boy. He had long platinum blonde, almost white, coloured hair. He had a kind of skinny but strong build. The boy was awake as well. For some reason she felt she already knew him.

"Adrian." She said.

"Chardonnay." He said.

Instantly she knew.

* * *

**That took up like 4 pages 0___0**

**anywayz, if you didn't understand the ending, Kaname killed her self, and she ended up in the Shinigami underworld. Her and Adrian are the reincarnation of the last to Shinigami gods, or Death masters.**

**Oh and the parts where its like: They're awake, They gods, etc., they are the closest followers of the gods and they're informing everyone that they have been reincarnated.**

**Please Review! I like to know that people are reading!**


	2. Please Read CWF

Oh gosh you're all going to hate me.  
I'm sure you were anticipating a real post after what, forever and a half?

I'm so sorry about that by the way. ;A;  
But i might be moving accounts.  
There's just people and stuff i don't want on this account.

I'm still working on rewrites of my stories.  
I'm just thinking that maybe i'll make a new fanfiction account.  
I didn't do it before, because i didn't want to loose all my progress so far.  
But i thought, well i might as well. I'm revamping everything anyways.

So if you'd still like to read my stories and etc., please  
PM for my new account link. c:  
Or email me. whichever works.

I'll soon be taking down all my stories.

And again, i'm sorry for the crazy two year random hiatus.  
I will try to balance everything now. You guys have stuck it out  
with me, and you deserve more than this.

I really hope you'll still want to read my stories after all of this.  
Please, EMAIL/PM ASAP. Or review this chapter asking for the new  
URL, if you're logged in.

This chapter will be posted to all of my stories.  
So sorry if this gets annoying seeing this.

Thanks, and sorry!  
-Taryn/Rin/Cake/Una/Kitteaa/Miki/RHartRainbowDinos/Kitteaasaurasrex/lnlestrangexx/etc./gods i've changed my name so much. ;A;


End file.
